


Me, You and...

by Dzuljeta



Series: Ice-Cream [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Heatwave, I still think writing one-shots is evil, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Romance, Sequel, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: It's been a year, yet the Doctor wouldn't talk about the thing that's happened to them on that planet...





	Me, You and...

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**Me, You and...**

 

The Doctor and Rose did not talk about the adventure again once they have returned on board the TARDIS. In fact, it seemed the Time Lord has preferred pretending the outburst of love and desire has never taken place.

Even if, for the first couple of weeks, Rose has been trying to address the topic implicitly, she has lost hope eventually. Maybe the Doctor was ashamed. Maybe he was trying to desperately convince himself this was nothing.

To Rose, it was _everything_.

However, respecting the Time Lord's unwillingness to possibly even recall the unlikely instance, she has eventually stopped hoping.

Then, their life has pulled them into one adventure after another. They have barely even found some time to eat, let alone talk about things other than trying their best to stay together during the toughest of times. Hugs, even kisses on the cheek or on the forehead were not an unknown occurrence to them.

  


The thing that has _brought back_ the memories to the Doctor eventually has been...

Heat. The pure, devastating, sizzling and beating down heat. The one sensation much harder to fight for humans, for _Rose_ than the freezing cold they have had enough chances to experience during their travels.

 

Other than making the companion realise there have been things the Doctor would forever refuse to talk about, the adventure has taught Rose another important lesson - one needed to carry water around whenever. Sadly, the fair-haired companion understood the incredibly romantic aspect of the incidental trip has been pushed away from the Time Lord's mind as easily as a glance from a passer-by. As saddened by the fact as she has been, the girl was painfully reminded they have come from different worlds. Apparently, some feelings and emotions were alien to the Doctor.

Or so Rose thought.

“Rose?” The alien's voice was barely above a whisper. The girl was on alert at once. Right when she thought they would finally get some quiet time without some unexpected danger lurking about...

“Yes, Doctor?” That did not mean she would show her displeasure.

“I- I-”

She eyed him quizzically.

“I wanted to talk to you about something,” the Doctor has seemingly forced the words to leave his lips, deeply uncomfortable. “It's important to me, yeah?”

Rose shuddered unwillingly. This could have meant anything. “Have you grown tired of me? Do you want me to leave?” She has decided it was best if she got to know all the worst news at once.

The Doctor shook his head at her, perplexed. “No!” How could she even...

Rose exhaled in relief, too happy to deny anything.

“It's getting uncommonly hot on that planet again,” he spoke cautiously, catching the realisation and surprise in the girl's eyes.

Hasn't he forgotten?

The alien inhaled, spilling words out really quickly. “It's that time of the year again, and I thought-”

The first thought on Rose's mind was the very sentence she's uttered.

“D'you want to... apologise?” _To me?_

He blinked at her in confusion. “Well, no.”

“Want to travel back to the planet where we have almost burned to death?”

The Doctor hasn't thought of it that way. As long as they have had enough water to keep dehydratation away, and as long as Rose has kept herself close to him...

“Yes,” he admitted. “We could-”

The honest shock on Rose's face was self-explicatory.

The Time Lord backed away. “Of course, this is nothing but a suggestion,” he hurried to assure her. “I'm sure we could-”

The disilusion on the Doctor's face was more than she could take.

“Let's go there,” she spoke simply. “After all, what could possibly be more enticing than trying to evade the risk of death – the very same experience you are ready to willingly put us through again,” Rose fought back the wish to shout at him for his foolishness. “Remember, if you're as worried about my safety as you keep telling me before every single adventure we're facing-”

“Just tell me you don't want to get back into that planet, and we'll think of something else!”

“You don't understand. I want to come with you,” Rose spoke lightly. “If we have survived a heatwave once, it is almost certain we would again,” she pulled him into an assuring friendly hug.

“Wouldn't we need anything else there?” She asked him innocently. “Something we might have done better with? Hats? Parasols?”

Only the suppressed amusement on the Doctor's face has told her she was being silly. It was likely the earthly parasols would not survive the temperature on that planet. Hats might, but that was nowhere as important, seeing he has never even said a thing about it.

 

“We'd only need water, you, myself and keeping at least some of our reason intact,” the Doctor winked at her, grinning. “I wouldn't even bother bringing undergarments, if I were you.”

His emotionless voice has made Rose furious. If this was how he wanted to hear it, _fine_! She has kept everything to herself for a bloody year, for God's sake!

“Answer me one question, Doctor.”

“Yes?”

“Is this planet freeing your wildest instincts, or something?”

The alien was stunned. “No!”

“Then why,” Rose was elongating her vowels self-consciously, “why have we never spoken about it? Why have you never mentioned it again, afterwards?”

The Doctor gaped at her. “I thought you- thought you'd only allowed these things to happen somewhere far away from home?”

“Seriously? Have you never responded to my not-so-subtle inquiries because you were just too ignorant to notice them, or-”

“I'm sorry,” he said, ashamed.

“Sorry for...”

“For not telling you how much I loved spending every second with you there! For being unable to-”

Rose bit her lip, knowing the Doctor was secretly waiting for a different gesture she could perform with her lips and tongue.

She looked at the alien with a small smile on her lips. “I am willing to return to that planet, but simply because the sensation of losing myself between you and the heat is...”

“ _My_   heat, you mean,” he challenged her.

“Shut up,” Rose blushed. “Before we go, how about some ice-cream?”


End file.
